Survival
by Runyon
Summary: Beth and Daryl have escaped together and have found what appears to be a safe place to call home. How long will it last? Is it as safe as it seems? Will they forever be on the run? Post s4/e13 spoilers for 'alone' Please read and review constructive criticism always welcome
1. Chapter 1

Beth woke with a start, the last thing she remembered was climbing on Daryl's back. They had drunkenly decided burning there shelter in the middle of the night was a good idea. Looking around Beth immediately blushed Daryl had her completely wrapped in his arms. Looking up at his face she realized he was still sleeping, being careful not to move she looked around them. Sucking in a breath she noticed there height. Daryl had somehow managed to climb them into a tree. As she looked around she couldn't understand how they had actually stayed up here. Daryl was wedged in a cluster of branches legs and shoulders braced as best he could, considering. She was on his lap sideways head on his chest. Her lags dangled between a few bows of the tree. Only after further inspection did she notice he had tied his chest to the branch at his back. His belt was wrapped tightly around his wrists securing them snugly around her chest. Belatedly she realized he must have done it when he accepted he couldn't stay awake any longer. Looking at his face she was fascinated, he looked so much younger when he slept. The wrinkles smoothed making him appear half his age. His will to survive was so strong but he was also human. She wasn't sure how they were going to find the others but she refused to accept their deaths without some kind of proof. Her hand was on his face and his stunning blue eyes seemed to pierce her soul. She hadn't consciously moved but he had looked so serene. Now she watched the walls he built slowly reform as his groggy mind processed his position. Straightening she gently placed a kiss on the side of his neck.

"Thank you, for being you Daryl Dixon." She whispered before pulling back slowly to gauge his reaction. His eyes where wide his whites so woven with red vanes she knew he was running on empty. The booze last night after three days and nights with minimal sleep had taken its toll on him. Beth knew he hadn't slept in there camp and also knew he wouldn't have slept any more than she did in the trunk. He was starting to look almost panicked before he visibly shook himself out of it. Blinking rapidly and shaking his head Beth barely noticed the "S,nothing" that came from his lips. She was sure he himself hadn't noticed he had spoken aloud. Looking at him in the eye once more she decided then and there that she was going to have to protect him from himself as much as he protected her.

"We need to find shelter first and foremost. I need to sleep in a real bed and by the looks of it right now, I'd say you wouldn't mind it either." The way his eyebrow raised as he looked at her made her squirm before "I need you Daryl." She blurted then blushed heavily she hadn't meant to stop it there but the implication of what she had said caught up to her before she could finish freezing her train of thought before she could add 'healthy' to the end of it. Now both of his eyebrows had risen again and she was sure if he hadn't tied himself to the tree they both would have fallen. The jostling also made her aware Daryl had an erection. She knew men sometimes got them in the morning but to feel it throbbing under her thighs was doing things to her insides she was sure couldn't be normal. He had managed to untie himself and she hadn't noticed, she was sure her blush was never going away at this point. He was scowling now looking at her expectantly but she wasn't really able to focus well. Her head felt like it had been filled with sand a steady pressure pushed on the back of her eyes.

"Can you get off" It came out harsh she was sure she embarrassed him and he felt the need to cover it behind his mask. Slowly she stretched before taking hold of the nearest branch. She was certain he had groaned but she wasn't sure if it was her movements or his undoubtedly uncomfortable position. She winced as he stood it seemed every joint in his body rebelled with extreme prejudice to the movement. She could hear every pop and click as his joints released there pent up carbon dioxide. She didn't know how it was even possible to crack that many joints, eyes wide she couldn't help but ask. "Are you ok" He scowled more if that was possible.

"I'm fine." Short and stern, typical Daryl. It brought a smile to her face. He was back to normal and that was good she was glad he didn't change after what they shared last night. It would have hurt if he had denied it happening. With a soft huff of air she landed gracefully having dropped down the last five feet or so. Daryl must have been extremely sore he lowered himself gently to the ground. The bags they had taken from the trailer were flung haphazardly about the base of the tree. Only his crossbow was on his back and she realized she hadn't seen it in the tree with them. A dull throb in the back of her head told her she was hung over though not bad. Grabbing her bag she turned around she could see the smoke from their experiment with arson, it looked miles away. She couldn't remember walking that far before getting picked up and going to sleep. Looking back at the man that had saved her countless times she was in awe once again at the sheer strength of the man in front of her. His stride was strong still but She knew he wouldn't hold out much longer he just couldn't under these conditions he had pushed himself so far in such a short amount of time it was almost inhuman to her. Still he kept walking ahead of her as if unfazed, she knew better he would falter soon it wasn't an if, it was a most certainly a when. She hoped he had a destination in mind because he needed to rest maybe a day or more. He wasn't talking but that wasn't unusual but his head wasn't swiveling side to side as it usually did. He wasn't on full alert she knew that from watching his back these last few days. He was weary it was obvious to her now his head hung low as if he could only look at the ground in front him. Looking past him she could see the train tracks ahead of them. Daryl turned abruptly off of his path looking all the more like a lost dog.

Daryl stopped a few hours before dusk taking a break from his relentless pace.

"You wanted to learn what I do?" It came out hushed but I was sure he said it.

"Yes.." I wasn't sure what made my voice sound so breathy but to learn from this man was something that excited me.

We had been tracking a walker now for a little over an hour, I was embarrassed that I had just realized what it was that we were tracking. As we came around the bushes I finally saw our pray. Slowly I made my way towards it ready to put a bolt in its skull when I was ripped off my feet. My ankle had been twisted violently, a snap trap was clamped on my boot and heal tightly. The walker was almost on me as I swung the crossbow around as I pulled the trigger I was proud to see it hit the head. It turned its lifeless face towards me again and I realized I had missed the brain. Turning to Daryl my eyes wide I held out the bow to him. I stared at my ankle not really sure how bad it was but I knew mobility was the key to survival. Daryl had my foot in his hand, the walker dead and forgotten behind him.

"Can you move it?"

"I think so."

"We will camp close tonight, come on."

He helped me up putting his arm around me holding me close to his side. I eased weight onto my foot and winced. It was sprained badly but I could walk for a short while. As we came around the last stand of trees I could go no farther when the house came into view.

"Gimme a minute I need to sit down." He readjusted his bow before crouching in front of me.

"Hop on."

"Serious." I tried to keep the disbelief out of my voice not quite succeeding.

"Yeah, this here's a serious piggy back, hop up." As he bounced me above his hips I heard him grunt a bit with the effort. I winced, I had slept on him, in a tree last night, and that was after he had carried me a few miles he couldn't be feeling great today.

"Your heavier than you look." I took the comment in stride it was obvious that Daryl believed she didn't remember last night. It was still obvious that he cared about her.

"Hey maybe there's people inside."  
"If there is I'll take care of them"

"There's still good people Daryl."

"I don't think the good ones survive." I jumped of his back then looking down my heart broke even more. A single head stone faced me the words 'Beloved Father' etched into its surface over a hundred years earlier. Daryl set some wildflowers on the grave I could feel his eyes on me as I looked down. Grabbing his hand my body gravitated towards him. I so badly felt the need to just lay my head on his shoulder and take comfort in his arms. I looked up at him; his searing blue eyes gave me strength and warmed my soul. He made me feel safe in this hell that the world had become. He got down on one knee in front of me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Come on Beth let me get you up to the house."

Daryl's POV

I slapped the door frame and gave a short whistle into the house before looking down at Beth. She looked ready to take on the world her face was scrunched into a grimace her knuckles white around the handle of her knife. As she made a move to step forward I spoke.

"Givit a minute." Slowly we made our way into the entryway the first thing I noticed was the lack of dust. The place was spotless floor to ceiling.

"It's so clean." Beth spoke her voice portrayed her amazement.

"Yeah someone's been tending to it." My ears where open I couldn't hear anything moving elsewhere in the place. "They may still be around."

We made our way through the house only to realize it was also a mortuary. I brushed the makeup of a dead man off on my jeans before turning to the basement stairs; it was the last room in the place to sweep for walkers. As I turned the corner the two half-finished walkers drew my attention first. A mortician had done ok on them they almost looked like they would have if it was before the end of the world.

"Let's get that ankle wrapped." As I looked back at her I noticed her looking at the bodies.

"Looks like someone ran out of dolls to dress up."

"It's beautiful." I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at that. "Whoever did this cared, they wanted to give these people a funeral. They remembered these things were people, before all this, they didn't let it change them in the end. Don't you think that's beautiful? The desperation in her voice left my mind reeling. I could only give a small nod hoping the look in my eye was enough to tell her all of the things I couldn't say. I looked at her closely before shaking myself.

"Come on let me see that ankle." I tried to keep my voice even but it came out hushed and half mumbled. I couldn't get my head straight, this girl made me feel things I had never felt before. I felt the need to keep her alive no matter what. My vary soul felt shaken, I knew, I knew from the bottom of my heart that if I lost her I would never recover. She had said it best I figured 'you're gonna miss me when im gone Daryl Dixon, you're gonna miss me so bad.' That had shaken me to the very core. Its truth was absolute and I wasn't sure if I would be able to continue on, if I lost her.

I slowly removed her boot taking care of her injured ankle. I pulled her sock off slowly running my hands gently up her calf and over her ankle. I slowly worked the muscles being overly careful of her injury. Grabbing the ace bandage I had found, I ripped it open with my teeth holding her ankle steady with my left hand I pinned the bandage with my thumb as I wrapped it snugly around her foot and calf. When I had finished securing it I continued rubbing her ankle for a bit longer than necessary before I realized what I was doing. I gently set her foot down before looking up at her face. She was flushed looking at a far corner. She didn't look at me until her toes touched the floor. When she finally did look at my face her blush darkened and she squeaked out a thank you. I made my way up stairs to give her a bit of space. I knew she was embarrassed, and if I was honest with myself I was to.

"You find anything?" her voice broke my musing.

"Nah" as we opened the last cupboard I could hear her swift intake of breath

"Woh." Woh was right.

"Peanut Butter, Diet Soda, Pigs Feet, that's a white trash brunch right there."

"It all looks good to me."

"No, hold up, there aint a speck of dust on this."

"So?"

"That means someone just put it here. This is someone's stash. Maybe there still alive?" Looking down at her I made up my mind. "Alright , we'll take some of it and leave the rest."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"It's like I said there's still good people."

I dug my fingers into a jar of jelly shoveling a good chunk of the sweet sticky mess into my mouth.

"Gross!" I couldn't help but chuckle into the jar at her tone. Looking up at the Pigs Feet I felt compelled to claim them.

"Oye, those Pigs Feet, those are mine."

"I'm gunna seal this place up tight for the night. Enjoy the food."

When I came back in I could her singing further back in the house. Her voice really was amazing; he hadn't been honest with her when he told her that her singing annoyed him. Honestly she had a knack for stealing the breath from his lungs. God he was falling for her, she just made him want to hope again. Leaning against the doorframe he just listened to her singing. She was so beautiful. Nipping those thoughts in the butt I grunted getting her attention. I made my way over to the coffin setting my crossbow on a nearby couch.

"Place is nailed up tight only way ins through the front door." I hopped into the coffin confirming my suspicion. It was heavily padded and extremely comfortable.

"What are you doin?" she was curious I could tell but her eyes held no judgment.

"This is the comfiest bed I've had in years."

"Really?"

"I aint kiddin." As I looked at her from the corner of my eye I watched her head drop. I felt guilty now about what I had said before.

"Why don't you, you know, play some more, keep singin?"

"I thought my singin annoyed you?"

"Well there aint no juke box so." I trailed of as she turned around and continued playing. God I was falling hard. She was just so perfect.

When I woke up Beth was draped over my chest. It was obvious she had climbed into the coffin with me but why I didn't know. I like her laying there. The coffin had been small even for just him but with her wedged in to it it was realy cramped. Nudging her awake I couldn't help but chuckle when she blushed prettily.

"Come on let's get you somthin to eat." She sat up straddling my waist her knees on either side of me. She leaned down low over my chest bring her mouth right to my ear. Her voice was low and seductive when she spoke.

"Yes of coarse Mr. Dixon." Then she leaned back and looked at me. I knew my response was important to her and I was feeling playful after sleeping so well.

"Well then let's go Ms. Greene, unless you'd rather we stay here like this." I smirked at the look on her face but I was also a little scared. She was considering my offer and I wasn't all that sure I could go through with what I had been implying. But like she could read my mind she just gave me a brilliant smile even as she blushed even more.

"It's good to know your happy to see me Daryl but I really am hungry, and your gunna have to wait a bit for that." she looked pointedly at my crotch and I almost choked. I had morning wood somthin fierce and it was clear as day that she had felt it. She laughed at me then chuckling behind her hand as she made her way out the door into the hall. Beth Greene played dirty that was good to know. As I got up I called out to her.

"You in the Kitchen yet?" as soon as I heard her response I started sneaking up behind her

"I'm going as fast as I can." The second she was finished I had reached her lifting her off her feet bridal style her squeal of excitement stole my breath away before I kicked the kitchen door open carrying her through the kitchen and setting her in a chair. "Here you go" I said as I set her down. walking back to my chair I continued "let's eat" I heard my noise line clinking and I had my crossbow in my hand already looking back at Beth I pointed at her and said one word "Stay" before rushing to the front hall. Peeking through the boards I couldn't see any walkers. Cracking the door open I saw a shaggy one eyed dog at the door.

"It's just a damn dog." As I reached out to touch it, something spooked it making it turn tail and run. Closing the door I turned around to see Beth looking around the corner.

"He wouldn't come in?"

"I told you to stay back." My voice wasn't harsh but I was worried something felt off about what had just happened.

"Yeah but Daryl, you said there was a dog."

"I know, maybe he'll come around" I finish speaking as I put my arm around her leading her back into the house. I was warring with myself my instincts screamed at me to get us out of here it no longer felt safe. Something about that dog at the front door wasn't right.

"Pack you things where leaving now."

"What!? Why? What happened?" her rapid fire questions where expected and I didn't know if I had adequate answers but we were not staying here one more hour.

"My instincts are screaming at me that this place is no longer safe. Something about that dog made me feel like it was told to come check the door. I felt like someone was watchin me when I opened that door."

"Ok. Let's go." And like that we started getting everything together. In fifteen minutes we were out in the yard. I started North West we were only a few miles from Lake Lanier if we could get to one of the islands by night fall or even just into a boat things would be better.

"We are heading to Lake Lanier I know of a place to stay that will be safe if we can get there. We can get there in a hour or so on foot, faster if we can find a vehicle." She looked excited again and it put a smile on my face. "Come on let's find us a ride."

Beth's POV

She couldn't believe it out of all the different cars and trucks to choose from Daryl found a motorcycle. The tank said Boss Hog and it looked like it had a V8 for all that was holy.

"This is good, real good it's got the factories pipes on it should be fairly quiet." I could only nod my head. He totally expected me to ride on the back of this thing. I watched him load our food into the saddle bags. He had to jump and slam all of his weight into the kick starter just to get it to turn over but on the third jump it fired. Quiet was a relative term she supposed with a grin. It seemed plenty loud to her. Climbing on the back she gripped him tight, pressing her entire body to his. Sure she trusted him but that didn't mean she wasn't scared.

"This bike's got two gears baby doll fast and even faster I'm gunna make this short and sweet." He had spoken it right in my ear and I could only nod into his back and squeeze him tighter. When I looked up at last I was looking at a marina. Walkers could be seen wandering the buildings and docks but it looked doable.

"Where we going?" I asked as he kept driving walkers had started coming towards us now the noise of the bike drawing there attention.

"See that dock out at the end?" I nodded once "There's a house boat at the end we are going to be living in that for a while." I was excited we were going to take a really nice house boat by the looks of it. Daryl drove the bike right onto the dock picking up speed as he went I started to get a little nervous. As we neared the end I realized he planned on jumping the bike the small gap from the dock to the deck of the boat. It only looked to be about a foot down and maybe six inches out but still this was a big bike. Grabbing him tighter she anticipated the crash to come. As the front wheel left the dock she felt him hit the back break stopping all forward movement before quickly hitting the throttle hoping the back wheel down onto the deck. Daryl had the kickstand down and the bike propped before she had a chance to even move. He flew into action opening the glass door he shot the first walker in the head before pulling his knife and stabbing the second one right in the eye. Turning he ran to the front and started untying the first knot. She got the picture and sprang into action. Catching his eye she looked the next five ties.

"I got this, get this thing running!" and she was off. It had only been a few minutes but she was almost done with the last knot when she felt the engine spring to life. Daryl was up top at the wheel looking at her for the signal. She waved him off running back up to the front of the massive boat. She pushed as hard as she could arms shaking with strain the boat started to creep away from the dock. A walker was only feet away now almost to the edge of the dock more where gathered behind the fence up on the boardwalk. The last step of the dock forced the walker forward its body pitched. Arms forward it flailed wildly till its face smashed into the rail of the boat. It slipped into the water and she was fascinated. The fish swarmed the walker feeding on its flesh at an almost rabid pace. Even if they could move under water the fish would take care of them moving or not. That was good information to know. She turned and headed up the ladder to the second deck and then back to the stairs to get to the master control on the third level. Looking at Daryl she could see he was completely out of his element trying to captain what she was sure was a multimillion dollar houseboat. I couldn't help it I laughed. He heard me and smiled a halfcocked grin.

"What do you think baby doll nice new home we can live in?" I laughed harder I felt safe again and his stupid grin just kept making me laugh even harder.

"Yes." I choked out between chuckles. "Yes Daryl it's a wonderful home. When did you find it?"

"Bout two weeks before the illness hit. Glen and I were looking for fuel and we found it. Jus we couldn't figure out how to get it. The tanks are deep in the hull but if the gage is right we have a little over a thousand gallons of fuel on board." I just looked at him in shock this really was a great find, wow that much fuel, just wow.

There's a much smaller generator that pulls from the same tank it's got its own battery and starter and that's what powers this thing when the main engines get shut down. I talked him into leaving a few car batteries here when we realized we couldn't get the fuel. I just glad it fired up we never did try last time." I couldn't agree more

"Where we headed?"

"I want to park this thing just off of Three Sisters Island its big and should have some animals to hunt with very minimal walker activity if any at all."

It was a great start and looking around her at the shore lines she could see an abundance of homes to search. Looking back at Daryl she decided to go clean up the walkers and take a look around the boat. As she looked through the second floor she found a large master bedroom and master bathroom the closet had a bunch of fancy cloths the dresser was also stocked with cloths. She almost cried when she found the underwear it was clean though she had never owned anything like it before. Lacey undergarments aside she continued looking. The women in a few of the pictures looked to be mid-thirties and roughly her size she saw no picture of anyone else anywhere. She made her way down the spiral staircase. She came out in the sunroom entryway with the two walkers. Further in was a living/dining room, and a kitchen, a full bathroom, and another bedroom beyond that. The house boat had to be at least seventy feet long. How Daryl was maneuvering them out into the lake proper she didn't know but she knew for sure that he had never done it before. Opening the cabinets she found them empty and it made sense that the boys would have taken the food but she found everything else a kitchen should have. The water worked and as she held her hand under the stream she smiled. The water heater was on. She was going to take a hot shower and change right after throwing the walkers overboard.

It was hard work but she got them rolled out onto the front deck even with her bad ankle. It was even harder to get them over the one foot high lip around the edge of the boat. By the time I was done I was sweaty and covered in walker slime I smelled horrible and I was exhausted and sore. I striped my pants and shirt throwing them overboard with the walkers bundling up my belt, gun, and knife I headed up to the master bath. I would clean the blood up in the morning after I showered and slept in the wonderful looking bed. As I climbed the stairs I made my way over to the closet I set out a towel and a pair of sweatpants. After some digging I found a t-shirt that looked like it would fit grabbing the pile off the bed I turned to the bathroom only to stop dead. Daryl was standing in the frame of the glass door his eyes wide his mouth opened slightly. I gasped quietly. 'Who was driving the boat? What was he doing in here? How? I stared at him right back I made no move to cover myself more as his eyes roamed my half naked body. He moved to me quickly pulling me to him and he kissed me. Full on the lips he kissed me. I was shocked speechless. I felt him pull back then and I watched him look at me with those electric blue eyes. He mumbled out a

"Sorry Beth shouldn't've done that" and he turn and walked away. I wasn't sure how long I stood there in my underwear and Bra holding a towel and some cloths. But when I finally shook myself out of it, I still couldn't really believe it. ' well well well Mr. Dixon' I giggled a bit before closing the bathroom door. After my shower I made my way up to the top deck only to find Daryl leaned back not even touching the wheel. He had a cigarette in his mouth and he was staring up at the stars deep in thought. I cleared my throat.

"How are you driving the boat?"

"I was at first but when I started playin with that fancy GPS unit I found Three Sisters Island. When I touched it, it asked 'select destination?' I said yes and the steering wheel pulled to the left and brought us to the dead center of the channel. When I felt comfortable we weren't going to run aground I came to help you…" He trailed off and kept looking at the sky. He was fidgeting and I knew he thought that he had screwed up so I spoke up.

"I like that Kiss Daryl Dixon and you're not going to beat yourself up over it you hear me!" I made my voice a stern and firm as I could. God he was sexy in the moonlight. In a moment of courage I walked up to him and straddle his lap. He looked at me in the eye and I kissed him for all that I was worth. He stiffened, funny how me climbing on him hadn't got that reaction but a simple kiss and turned him to marble. Slowly, ever so slowly he kissed me back before he pulled away.

"Beth I want us to stay here for a bit, make a home of it for the winter. We will scavenge around the prison area and look for survivors but I want to make this place home first. Stock up on as many supplies that we can. Figure we spend the winter here we can hit the road and go somewhere else come spring If you want but I want to train you up some on the island before we go on the road."

I just kissed him again before getting off his lap.

"Go shower and change Daryl I will watch were we are going until you're done." I didn't give him a verbal answer to his question but it was clear that he understood my excitement at the idea of making this a home for us.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since they had anchored the boat off of the island. Winter was coming fast and they had almost everything needed stockpiled and stored. Daryl had outdone himself time and again. It had been the same every morning for weeks now. Beth would wake to the sound of the dinghy's motor firing and Daryl making another trip for supplies. Almost every afternoon he would return with more things they could use. He had managed to remove the showers, toilets, and bathroom facets from the filtered water line and rerouted them to pull directly from lake. With the boats filter system running only one sink for drinking and cooking they figured it would take years before it needed replacing. She had built shelves into the lower engine room and crawl space before completely filling it with food, fuel, weapons, ammunition; anything and everything he thought could be used had been meticulously organized. She had been proud of it and Daryl had even told her she had done an amazing job with the place. She could see him coming home again from the northeast this time. He was in a pontoon, the dinghy tethered to its side. She could make out a large blue tarp bunched up on its deck. It took him another five minutes before he had pulled up alongside their home. I couldn't help it I threw myself at him kissing him full on the lips.

"What did you get?!" he set me down before smirking at me. He pulled the tarp back in one big extravagant movement.

"Got us two dirt bikes" he started he must have sensed my hesitance because he looked back at me then those blue eyes lighting up at the look on my face. "Yeah your gunna learn ta ride. Told you I was going to teach you what I know, and I know how to ride. Also I saw something today that you need to know. The gators have pushed north in abundance. They are eating the walkers. It looked like the walker couldn't bite trough the gators hide. Thing had to be fifteen feet long never ever seen one that big before. I know it's almost winter but even then I think a no swimming rule can be safely added to the list." I couldn't agree more

"You're really gunna teach me to ride?" My voice was skeptical but I knew my eyes belayed my excitement at the prospect.

"Hells yeah!" I just smiled at his exuberance he continued rattling of a list of thing's he had gotten that morning.

"Those blue totes got books inum thought you might be getting bored out here. That black duffle has a broken down beret fifty cal. Fourteen rounds in the bag with it. Got us a few more hand guns and a shotgun as well, I also found you this." As he finished he reached behind the steering column and pulled out a compound bow. "It's got a fifty pound draw weight and holds at twenty five. Should be a perfect fit for you, with a bit of strengthening up of course." He smiled then and it lit up his whole face. God she loved that look on his face. To know that it was her who brought that smile to his face warmed her to her core. So much so that it scared her a little.

"Did you find any signs from anyone alive?" my question made him look at me with all of his burning intensity. My lower belly flipped with excitement. His eyes did things to me that no man had ever managed to do, and just with his eyes alone!

"Not today, I have been sticking close to the lakeshore as long as I'm by myself. I figure in the next few months I can get you trained up real good in hand to hand, hunting, and tracking. After that we will go and we will search together."

"That sounds great Daryl." I wanted to find anyone from our group so bad I could hardly stand just sitting here. He had convinced me of the importance of proper training some time ago. He needed me to survive. It was obvious in everything he did. She had figured him out pretty quick, he was actually dotting on her. Daryl was a Provider through and through. He'd been able to coordinate and supply a group of forty people for over six months. Given their current situation he had stockpiled a massive stash. He came back from the pontoon with three crudely wrapped packages. He put his hand on her lower back and turned her inside.

Her imagination had been running wild on her, conjuring images of those callused hands touching her body. He had done little more than hold her at night as they slept since that first night on the boat and she was getting frustrated. She wanted him that much was certain; she wasn't sure how he would feel if she told him. He had worked so hard to get them everything they could need for the next six months. He had told her last night that he would return with something special for her. These three packages now sat before her on the dining room table.

"What are they?" the thought that Daryl had gotten her anything special at all was a surprise.

"Why don't'cha find out" he wore that cocky smirk with pride his eyes crinkled in amusement.

She grabbed the smallest one first it felt like two cylinders. Gently breaking the tape she unrolled the old newspaper. They were arm bracers she noticed looking closer.

"This is alligator hide isn't it?" she asked him slowly "Why do I need arm bracers?" he just smirked at her

"Wait till the end Princess." She just nodded her head a large smile split her face. She knew she was blushing. She grabbed the middle package it was soft the paper bending around it. She tore into the paper pealing it back from the leather coat inside, it was small, would probably fit her perfect. He had added gator hide to this one as well. The shoulders, forearms, and lower back all had the thick scales fitted to their respective places. A pair of angle wings with a halo was printed on the back. As she flipped it over her shoulders Daryl moved in front of her. Grabbing the zipper ends he pulled them together and zipped her up. He inspected his work with a critical eye pulling here and there to check its tightness.

"How's it feel?" his voice was gruff and low, it sent an involuntary shiver down her spine. It felt good. Really good actually, she felt like she was wrapped in a warm embrace.

"Really good, thank you so much." She knew she had blushed Hard, the coat was so Daryl, but mini, just for her. She looked at the last box questioningly pulling the top open she saw a gun? Looking back at Daryl the question written all over her face.

"It's a nine mil. with silencer found a special forces looken walker had it under his arm. Figur'd I could adjust the harness to fit you." I closed the distance between us looking up at his face, he had turned his head looking at the pile of stuff on the front deck. She reached up cupping his cheek in the palm of her hand. Turning his face she brought her lips to his and kissed him. It was short and chaste but it took all her will to do it.

"Thank you, Daryl Dixon, for bein you." It was short and simple he'd said he needed reminding, he'd get reminded. She loved him god she did but he just wouldn't instigate any romance. Sure he flirted some but he never kissed her. He never touched her inappropriately or in any sexual way. It was frustrating her to no end.

"I know I keep your nightmares away Beth, its way you get in bed with me. I'm not going to turn you away from comfort. I like you Beth, I really really do but I need you to wait. Once we have found our Family and are really safe not just feeling safe but really safe. With our people and others, and you still want to try and make something of this then I will give it a shot. Ur young Beth" I must have made a face because He continued quickly " not to say you don't know what ya want. I just want you to make this choice because you want me no matter what people may think or how they will view this. They could shame you and outcast me for all I know they could rip us apart. If we go through with this I need you to really and truly know what is going to happen. Maggie would kill me Beth you know she would."

Lord knows I hated how logical he was about it, but damn him he was right. I knew my hormones where going haywire and obviously chivalry wasn't completely dead yet.

"Thank you Daryl, come on I'll help you bring all that in. maybe we could use that wood stove you set up tonight. I could cook us a real nice meal?" His eyes lit up at the prospect. He looked ten years younger when he was excited. His response was flustered, I found it incredibly cute.

"F'corse s'no problem." His drawl always came out thick when he was ruffled.

"I still can't believe you just cut a hole in the living room wall and put a wood stove in." He smiled at that, a true smile, a happy smile.

Two months later.

It had been ninety days since daddy died. He wouldn't believe it if he saw me now. I had earned Daryl's respect today. We were out hunting and we knew the gators where around but by chance my shot had saved his life. From ten feet away the gator had erupted from the water jaws open, Daryl had slipped in his haste to get further up the bank. I swung around at the noise aimed and fired. A single arrow to the base of the skull had severed the spinal cord killing it instantly. He had looked at me then, really looked at me, and told me that I was ready. That I had to master the skills he taught me by doing them over and over till it was reflex. He had taught me what I could it was up to me now. I took those words to heart Daryl Dixon still didn't hand out a lot of compliments. I loaded the meat he handed me into my saddle bags the Yamaha 250 squatting under the added weight. Daryl rolled up the hide and bagged the organs.

"Come on let's get this back to the boat we will make a plan on where to start looking tonight. We have a long day ahead of us."

I kicked the bike to life as Daryl took point, I was so glade he had taught me to ride the freedom was exhilarating, made a person feel free if only for a moment in this crazy wasteland.

Three months of Daryl's modifying and tinkering had left the house boat almost unrecognizable from the outside he had completely covered with brush and braches painted every window black from both sides. He even made a floating dock and brush covered boat house for the pontoon. It really did look just like a pile of brush from shore. Even through the binoculars Beth couldn't make out the boat under all the debris.

"I'm still amazed how well you hid the boat in plain sight Daryl you are amazing. I really mean that you're an amazing man." I knew my compliments threw him for a loop sometimes but the look he was giving me now held no uncertainty.

"Don't hold yourself short Beth Greene you're an Amazing women." It startled me how much I believed him. He made me feel empowered, like I could take on the world by his side. Shaking my head I laughed to myself. We would find our people I knew they had survived; we just had to find them. We would track them to the end of the earth if that's what it took. I drove my bike up the ramp onto the pontoon deck securing it to a pole Daryl had added to the middle. I barely noticed the trip back to the boat my mind preoccupied on thoughts of Maggie, Judith, Glenn, Rick, Carl, Michonne, She really hoped they would find all of them, any of them.

I took the meet out and spread it out on the counter. Daryl had already brought out the drying racks. I started cutting strips absent mindedly.

"Daryl, you got any idea where we are going to start?"

"Yeah, I do, when we were all out there getting those meds we found a radio signal. Said something about 'arrive alive and survive' that was north west of here about sixty miles the signal was week so maybe another hour from there at max. We will look for clues around the highways and train tracks. We found the prison following the tracks maybe someone followed them out.

"Help me finish this and I will make you jalapeño and dill gator brats." That had him away from the map faster than I thought it would as he slid up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You're strong now Beth and you will only get stronger. Don't let it change you and don't let it get to your head. I can't lose you Beth, I won't survive it."

"Where a team Daryl, you watch my back and I watch yours. We will survive together, because you taught me to be strong, never forget that Daryl." My words were calm despite my racing heart. He dropped his arms and stepped back giving me a bit of room. I continued to strip the meat and smiled. We were going to find our people tomorrow.

I woke first which didn't happen often but like every other time before it she could feel his erection through both of their sweat pants the thin cotton doing little to hinder her feel of him. He was spooned around her his hand was under her shirt spread flat across her stomach. Experimentally she wiggled her hips in a slow roll feeling the tip of him at her entrance. Closing her eyes she focused on the sensation. The thin cotton left little to her imagination. Her breathing deepened she moved a little faster. She felt it the moment he woke up. He was off the bed so fast he jerked the blanket with him. Ankles tied up he hit the floor hard. She winced as he cursed up a storm.

"Jesus Beth!" his exasperation clear in his tone. "I told you we couldn't do anything like that." He was breathing heavy and I knew I had pushed the limit of his patience. I smirked at him then

"Sorry Daryl, you excite me." I said it low and slow letting the words roll off my tong. My words had a visible effect on him, I watched his eyes strip me bare with their intensity; he shuddered before turning and walking away. Slowly I got out of bed and grabbed a towel mine as well shower before heading out. Maybe a cold one, then again maybe not. The sun would rise in maybe an hour and they could head back to the farm and see if anyone had returned there. Daryl had said he had been collecting gas cans in the back of a truck near the marina. He would go get them and then they would fill them from the boats main tank. She wished they could take the bikes, but they needed the added protection if they got trapped.

Daryl's POV

The sun was just rising when I finished loading up the gas cans onto the pontoon. Locking up the truck I quickly made my way back to the dock. The first gunshot nearly deafened me in the still morning air I jumped behind the wheel and fired up the motor. I hammered the throttle down and took off. The pontoon wasn't fast and I could already see the four men running to the boats. He needed to get back to Beth. Hopefully she heard those shots and got ready up in the nest. There was only about a thousand yards before he came around the island and saw their home. As he turned the corner he looked up to the highest point and saw the rifle scope glint in the morning rays. Good she was ready, he sighed, hopefully he could get there before they caught up.

Beth watched Daryl come around the corner of the island. He hugged the shore closer than usual and a lot faster than normal. She knew it wasn't him who fired those shots. She sighted the far point of the island and waited for the next boat. Daryl voice spoke in the back of her mind his tone low and hurried. 'Remember this is a big rifle and it's going to hurt something fierce when you fire. Just aim at the bow of the boat and shoot. You don't need to hit anyone just their boat and we will handle it together from there.' She slowed her breathing as she saw the speed boat make the corner. Aiming slightly ahead to the bow she fired. She was sure she was screaming but her ears were ringing so loud she heard nothing else her shoulder was at a funny angle and she couldn't really feel her fingers well. Her vision blurred and darkened as she slipped into unconsciousness. Daryl saw the muzzle flash from the Barett before he heard the report. God the girl was probably deaf from that. Looking behind him he saw the speed boat flip and roll its entire front end gone from the massive fifty caliber round. Bringing the pontoon up to the front deck he quickly tied it up and headed up to the nest. He knew something was wrong when he saw her just lying there in her towel but when he saw her shoulder he shivered. She had dislocated it and probably broken her collar bone as well. He had to get that ball back in the socket before she woke up then get her inside. He forced her arm up and wrenched it into place he heard the pop and relaxed. He reached down and picked her up it was going to be another six to eight weeks before they would be able to go searching if her collar bone was broken. He set her gently on the bed and grabbed his cross bow it was time to take care of the stupid fuckers who dared shoot at him.

He could see them swimming for the island, and the gators swimming from the island towards them. The bigger ones were all man eaters and the smaller ones where learning. So many walkers to eat he supposed but it was a fitting end he watched as the first one was brought under. The forth one almost made it to shore before he was dragged back into the water. It was shallow enough for Daryl to see the death roll sever an arm. He turned away he had to get back to Beth and wrap her shoulder and arm. She had saved his life again to today, probably both their lives but at the cost of her shoulder. They would be here almost through the winter before she would have full mobility, early spring before she would be able to shoot her bow with ease. He was so glad he had stockpiled so much, he didn't think he would be leaving much for a while.

Beth woke to a deep throbbing pain in her chest and arm. Looking down she could see that her chest and shoulder had been wrapped up snuggly but not over tight. Flipping the blankets back with her left hand she blushed scarlet. She was completely naked under the blanket. She remembered climbing up to the nest in her towel after hearing gun shots. She remembered pulling the trigger on that boat of men coming towards their home. Making her way to the dresser she found a pair of sweats and a hoody. She didn't think she could get the sweatshirt on by herself but Daryl had already wrapped her breasts and shoulder with an over long ace bandage. She blushed, Daryl had seen her completely naked. She looked in the mirror and smiled to herself, as they say, spilt milk either way. Walking down stairs Daryl was sitting in his 'dumpster chair' in his boxers, drinking. She sat there opened mouthed.

"Really Daryl! After ninety days of bein sober you decide to get drunk without me?

He turned to look at her trademark smirk plastered to his face. "Jus water princess, though I'm sure we still got a jar of shine tucked away if ur interested?"

"Not really. You mind telling me what happened?"

"Guys came outa nowhere, shoot first ask later kinda guys. I led them right to you Beth." The look on his face told her everything she needed to know about how he was feeling.

"Wasn't your fault, did I get them?" Her voice hitched a bit at the end she wasn't sure how she felt about shooting a living breathing person.

"Sunk there boat. Saved my ass really you did. The gators got um. All the guts I've been dumpin round here brought um in thick. I got what I could from the wreckage. There was a floating military crate. Had some medical supplies, few M.R.E.'s that's s'bout it. Was a damn fine shot by the way, hit the hull just above the water damn near split the boat in two. The Barett did a number on your shoulder, dislocated it and I think it broke your collar bone?"

"Collar bone isn't broken, I would know, its sore but not painful wrapped up right now. It didn't throb on the stairs either I think the pain from my shoulder made me pass out. How long has it been?"

"You slept through most of the day, s'bout dinner time."

"You eat?"

"You sure ur ok?"

"Yes I'm sure Mr. Dixon so answer my question." He still didn't respond to her.

"I'll make you something." He was behind her before she had fully turned around.

"You don't have to do that Beth" He was close, she could feel the heat from him. She felt his hand rest on her uninjured shoulder. "Don't push too hard just yet, I'll make us dinner." She felt him guide her back to his chair by the stove. He had set up a puzzle on the card table, seeing the box she smiled. "Santa Clause Daryl?"

"Don't judge I was pitchin a fit for a while, got old pretty quick though." He smiled at her then a real smile "Found this on the boat when we got here, the silence was getting to me so I dunna, s'bout christmas figured we could finish it when you got up?"

"I'll start, you make us some dinner." She was smiling regardless of the deep seated throbbing in her shoulder. Looking down she noticed she still hadn't put a shirt on. She blushed a bit before speaking up

"Hey Daryl I need your help? My sweatshirt?" He understood without further explanation turning back to her. As soon as he had the shirt over her head he wrapped her in his arms.

"You just focus on getting better princess, I can hold down the fort for a few days." With that he left her to her thoughts as he silently moved about the kitchen. Beth watched him prepare there meal with a smile on her face. A girl could do a lot worse than Daryl, man had a 'provider' streak in him that scared her sometimes but not so much anymore. At first it was terrifying to her when she realized that she had become Daryl's entire world. Everything he did was selfless in its intent, he kept going to keep her going. He was her provider, her teacher, her confidant, Daryl Dixon had become everything in her daily routine. Everything he did he taught her why it was that way. He wasn't good with words but she was used to learning from watching. She was proud of herself, she had learned so much in so little time that even Daryl had made regular comments about her progress. Telling her little stories about how he had learned most of this stuff the hard way. How she should be damn grateful she was a naturally observant and light on her feet. They had made a game of it. Eventually it had become the most dangerous game. It had started with Daryl making her arrows with a one inch disk for a head. He told her there would be hesitation when it came time to kill a man; he wanted her to not flinch. It had been humbling to say the least she kept closing her eyes right before release. Her shots would go wide. By the fifth day Daryl had been at his wits end and his frustration was brewing to anger. He told her straight up 'hit me with your arrow or im'a shoot you in tha ass.' she couldn't help it from ten feet away she drew her bow and shot him in the forehead. She had almost felt bad she could have taken an eye out but the satisfaction of him cursing up a storm on the ground. She could still remember her cocky response. 'think you can threaten to shoot me in ass, jus try it Daryl, I dare you. She had sauntered away from him then fully intent on going to the Pontoon for lunch when she had dropped to the ground. Basterd had actually shot her in the ass at looking back maybe forty feet god that hurt like a bitch she knew it was going to bruise and welt somthin fierce. She chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Just remembering you shooting me in the ass."

"Hey I had black eyes for over a week from that and I'm sure I had a concussion."

"With a head as thick as yours?" He just growled at her she just smiled at him. He was such a grumpy old man. She broke down in laughter the shaking jarred her shoulder but she just couldn't stop. He looked completely helpless lost and alone at her laughter. Like he had no idea what to do or what to say.

She just looked at him and kept chuckling slowly she looked up at him. " I'm proud of you Daryl and I'm proud to be with you. I'm glad I'm with you if anyone can track our people down, it's you. You have taught me to hunt and track; animals and people. You have taught me what the woods can provide you and how to read her signs. I'm still learning and just by being with you, you teach me more every day. Don't blame yourself for today, it has always been a risk. We took care of it, it's over, put it to rest. Now bring the grub over her and grab a blanket I want to take a nap in your dumpster chair after dinner and it's just not right without you in it."


End file.
